Standing In This Place
by cminsa
Summary: silahkan baca , terinspirasi dari banyak sekali film korea salah satunya Troubleshooter, ini cerita milik saya jangan copas tapi boleh dibaca dan di kopi lalu disebarkan terserahlah apa mau kalian yang penting ide milik cerita memang milik saya, intinya gak bisa bikin summary, salam cinta Revi


Suara gulungan ombak yang saling menyusul menghantam permukaan karang menyapa indra pendengaran pria bernama Kim Jaejoong . Rambutnya yang tadinya rapi, kini melambai lambai seolah ingin mengikuti angin yang menerpa wajah androgininya. Kulit putihnya kontras dengan rembesan darah dari lengan kirinya akibat sayatan benda tajam. Bukan pedang, hanya sebuah pisau kecil yang tak sengaja menyayat kulitnya saat dia bertarung dengan salah satu preman setempat.

Transaksi hari ini hampir gagal karena pihak bea dan cukai yang entah kenapa seperti mulai memperhatikan mereka. Jaejoong berdecih, menggerutu saat perih di lengannya diguyur oleh alkohol dari beberapa perawat dan dokter yang merupakan kaki tangannya. Bau air laut sedikit bertamah bau anyir dari darah beberapa mayat yang di bereskan oleh anak buahnya.

"Hyung, kecelakaan anggota parlemen Oh tengah diusut, mungkin karena kedekatan anggota parlemen Oh dengan Kepala Badan Kejahatan Internasional CIA, juga tersiar kabar anggota parlemen Choi akan mewakili partai demokrat maju sebagai presiden menggantikan anggota parlemen Oh,"Pria berjas hitam bernama Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk sekilas di samping Kim Jaejoong dan menyodorkan I-Pad yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Memberi celah pada pandangan Jaejoong yang menatap pekerjaan anak buahnya memasukkan mayat mayat itu pada box yang akan dibuang saat kapal berlayar kembali menuju Itali. Tidak lupa beberapa batu berukuran besar ikut menjadi beban pemberat agar saat ditenggelamkan box box itu tidak akan mengapung di laut.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya, si jidat lebar dan kekasihnya itu tidak akan mungkin membuat kesalahan. Atur keberangkatanku sekarang, sebagai anak Menteri Budaya dan cucunya aku harus ikut mengantar kepergian anggota parlemen Oh." Dengan sigap dokter dan para perawat membalutluka sayatan Jaejoong dengan perban.

"Dan urus mereka, kontak dengan polisi atau kelompok terdekat harus diminimalisir, urus keributan ini Kyuhyun. Aboeji tidak akan senang dengan ini semua ! Arra !" Jaejoong memberi tekanan pada Kyuhyun yang memandang Box Box berisi mayat itu dimasukkan pada kapal.

"Luka mu Hyung ?" Sekretaris Jaejoong, Kyuhyun menunduk lagi dan pergi dengan semua anak buah Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuang pandangannya ke arah laut.

"Aku tidak akan mati selama mereka masih bisa menarik napas dengan udara yang sam denganku !" Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Bagaimana pun tiap air mata yang selama ini tumpah dan semua rasa sakit hatinya tidak akan mau mengalah terhadap rasa belaskasihan pada hatinya. Jaejoong berbalik, semakin dia mempercepat acaranya hari ini dia akan tiba di rumah dengan cepat, mandi dengan air panas dan sedikit aroma terapi mungkin baik untuk keadaannya saat ini.

"Hyung ?" Jaejoong mendekap tubuh sosok di depannya, Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, berlalu untuk mengecek bahkan tetesan darah sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan kemejanya basah.

"Mianhe, kau harus melihat ini "Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala sosok di depannya.

"Ne, Aboeji !"

"..."

"Aku yang akan mengusut kasus ini !"

"..."

"Ne , mungkin ini berhubungan dengan pencalonan dirinya sebagai presiden dalam pemilihan tahun ini"

"Hyung, kita harus segera berangkat !" pintu ruang kerja Jung Yunho terbuka, Jung Yunho adalah salah satu pimpinan tim Kejahatan Internasional CIA.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu Shim ?" Yunho dengan cepat mematikan telponnya.

"Pesawat terakhir menuju Korea akan tinggal landas 3 jam lagi dan kau masih belum membereskan apartemenmu Hyung !" Changmin mengeram, menatap sengit sang pimpinan.

"Kita punya hari yang melelahkan saat kita menginjak Korea nanti, dan kita masih punya 3 jam untuk bersantai jadi diam dan nikmati kebebasanmu selama 3 jam, aku sudah menyuruh Peter membereskan semuanya Shim" Yunho memutar kursinya menghadap jalanan kota London untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sebagai anak menteri budaya dan sebagai cucu walau Jaejoong sendiri meragukannya, suatu kewajiban dia ikut berbelasungkawa atas kematian salah satu anggota parlemen yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden Korea pada pelihan presiden tahun ini. Tapi, sebagai anak dari Kris Kim dia tidak bisa tinggal diam saat anggota parlemen Oh mengajukan diri sebagai presiden, usaha perdagangan senjata dan jasa _**Money Loundry **_ yang dimiliki Aboejinya akan mengalami masalah jika anggota parlemen yang dikenal sebagai orang baik dimata rakyat itu terpilih sebagai presiden.

"Aku turut berduka, beliau dikenal sebagai orang baik." Jaejoong samar samar mendengar gumaman dan bisik bisik beberapa orang disekitarnya.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa anggaran belanja negara juga menjadi anggaran dapur orang yang mereka anggap baik, "Pria berjidat lebar berdiri disampingnya di temani oleh kekasihnya yang terus menempel di sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sesak.

"Kau pasti melakukannya dengan baik, aku tidak akan menyerahkan hal besar pada anak buah tidak pecus ku." Jaejoong duduk di pojok ruangan yang tertutup oleh karangan bunga, cukup sepi karena pelayat lain lebih memilih duduk di dekat pintu, Jaejoong menuangkan soju seperti kebanyakan orang sambil melihat lebih tepat disebut mengawasi beberapa pelayat yang datang dari balik karangan bunga yang meutupi tubuhnya tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan baik pelayat yang hadir dari celah yang timbul akibat jarak antar bunga Lili dan seruni yang ditata sedemikian rupaoleh toko bunga di kawasan Gangnam.

"Kau tahu Jae, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat uang yang digelapkannya untuk pemilihan tahun ini." Junsu menempatkan tubuhnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ya, jaga bicaramu sebagai anak juru bicara gedung biru!"Pria berjidat lebar berbisik di telinga Junsu dan mengikutinya duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, kau tahu barang dari Berlin akan datang besok. Aku harap kau tak melupakannya."Jaejoong menuangkan kembali soju pada gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Ya ! kadang aku takut pada kalian berdua ! Kadang aku lupa, Jaejoong anak Menteri Budaya, dan kau Mr Chun anak dari pengusaha Park, kalian terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, mungkin aku salah memilih pergaulan saat di Berlin"Junsu menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Kau bahkan tak layak disebut mahasiswa Hukum dan kriminologi saat kau merancang pembunuh Oh dengan baik, kau lebih seperti psikopat Junsi-shi"Jaejoong menatap sinis Junsu yang menahan tawa. Decakan keluar dari bibirnya !

"Tidak begitu bagus membicarakan hal buruk disaat seperti ini, Jaa ! Jae Hyung kami akan pulang terlebih dahulu, bagaimana pun dia kakekmu" Yoochun berdiri diikuti Junsu yang tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang mengacuhkan mereka berdua terlalu asik dengan soju di depannya.

Dilain tempat Jung Yunho dengan sebuah BMW yang dikemudikan oleh Shim Changmin telah berhenti di depan bangunan yang dipadati oleh orang berbaju hitam. Pandangan Jung Yunho menyapu semua orang di halaman depan gedung itu.

"Kau berfikir ini pembunuhan Shim ?" Yunho menatap menyelidik tiap wajah yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

"jika benar aku yakin pembunuhnya ada di sana.!" Changmin dan Yunho sama sama melihat iring iringan mobil Mercedes yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Seperti katamu Hyung, anggota parlemen Choi menggantikan posisi Oh sajangnim." Changmin melepas _**safebelt-**_nya .

"Cari tahu semua musuh politik anggota parlemen Oh," Yunho membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk diikuti Changmin yang berjalan dibelakang Yunho.

_**Kim Jaejoong POV**_

"Hyung, Jung Yunho sudah datang" Kyuhyun duduk disamping ku. Aku tahu ini bukan hal bagus, Yunho sangat teliti dan cakap sebagai anggota termuda divisi kejahatan internasional CIA. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak menangani kasus ini. Kematian anggota parlemen sebuah negara harusnya diselesaikan oleh kepolisian Seoul bukan pihak CIA walau alibi mereka membantu. Harusnya mereka lebih mempunyai harga diri lebih tinggi.

"Kau sudah meretas laboratorium divisi kepolisian _**Cyber**_ ?"Aku menuangkan kembali soju, bersikap selayaknya pelayat lainnya.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang Hyung, kau akan menarik perhatian orang orang lagi pula rombongan keluargamu sudah kembali, masalah kepolisian _**Cyber**_ aku sudah melihatnya, kau aku akan mengunggahnya saat Hyung sudah memberi tahuku saat saham mulai bergerak" Kyuhyun meletakkan I-Pad nya disampingku. Aku tahu sejak terlahir dengan marga Kim dalam keluargaku hidupku bukan lagi seperti anak biasa.

_Kau ingat hari ini Eomma menyuruhmu istirahat dan jangan_

_pulang terlambat, Eomma menyayangimu Jae. Aku harap kau tidak melwatkan makan malam bersama kami, jangan lupa ajak Kyuhyun ne _, Eomma 21;54

Aku menatap smartphone yang bergetar getar dalam saku celanaku. Well hidup sebagai dua makhuk yang berbeda sangat melelahkan, Aku sebagai anak Menteri Kebudayaan dan aku sebagai anak mavia sungguh bertentangan. Aku tahu semua pejabat yang memiliki simpanan dibalik kemesraan pernikahan langgeng yang di tunjukkannya pada publik, aku tahu Eomma sangat mencintai Aboeji walau mereka hanya bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang singkat dengan dalih mengunjungiku di Berlin. Aboeji adalah mavia yang cukup berbahaya di Jerman, Eomma adalah menteri kebudayaan dan mantan istri dari anak anggota parlemen Oh yang tercatat tewas akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku anak antara perselingkuhan Eomma dan Kris Kim, walau dalam surat keluarga namaku tidak tercantum. Ya ! Eomma mengenalkan aku sebagai anak angkatnya. Menentang perintah Tua Bangka Oh untuk mengganti marga ku. Dan dia harus rela keluar dari kediaman Oh yang belakangan aku sadar sebagai rencana untuk pergi dari kediaman si Tua Bangka itu demi lebih dekat dengan Aboeji. Kau tidak bisa selingkuh di rumah mertua mu dengan semua CCTV bahkan di sudut paling sunyi taman Lili rumah itu.

"Jae kau datang ?"aku mendongak, hatiku berdesir tatapan tajam itu lagi.

"Iya, maaf aku akan segera pulang Hyung, Eomma sudah melarangku tapi aku hanya ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir" Aku membenarkan letak kacamata frame tebalku.

"Kau harusnya sadar kedudukanmu Kim !" Ahra noona berdiri disamping sosok bermata musang itu.

"Noona, Jaejoong hanya memberi penghormatan pada Kakek"

"Ya ! Kangta-ya kau membelanya ? bahkan Kakek tidak memasukkannya pada daftar keluarga, karena dia Yoongwoon Adjuma keluar dari rumah dan harus tinggal diluar, dan kau membelanya ?" Ahra noona tatapan yang sama saat diriku terkunci dalam toilet saat umurku 3 tahun. Dan tidak ada yang mendengarku hanya karena Ahra Noona lebih tua dariku. Dan siapa aku berani menyatakan penolakan pada otoriter keluarga Oh. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

"Aku akan pergi Hyung!" aku membenahi celana kedodoranku dan jas kebesaran yang aku pinjam dari salah satu bodyguard Aboeji.

"Bahkan dandanannya tidak mencerminkan latar belakangnya sebagai anak menteri, Lupakan dia ! Yunho-ya kapan kau datang datang dari London ?" Aku masih bisa mendengar omongan kakak tertua dari keluarga Oh itu menghilang karena jarak kami mulai terpisah jauh. Ahra Noona adalah calon tunangan dari Yunho hyung. Dan aku hanya mainan mereka, itulah yang mereka percaya.

"Kau ingin membalasnya Hyung ? sedikit konsleting listrik di gangnam mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan" Kyuhyun telah ada disampingku dengan I-Padnya.

"Kita pulang, aku tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah disini Kyuhyun-sshi, sebelum semua selesai !"Aku masuk kedalam sedan mewah yang terparkir di sudut paling sepi dari wartawan.

"Kau menakutkan Hyung !" Kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobil meninggalkan tempat parkir.

_**Author POV**_

Kediaman Kim Yoongwoon sudah ramai dengan hiruk pikuk para pelayan yang menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhan Tuan muda mereka. Bunga Lili di tiap sudut ruangan diganti. Harum bunga Lili bercampur daging panggang dapat tercium oleh indra penciuman Kim Jaejoong, kemeja putih yang menempel pas di badannya juga celana sutera coklat yang membalut kakinya. Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah terlihat sebagai seorang pembunuh dia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang relawan yang rela berhari hari di Camp pengungsi perang. Sosok Kim Jaejoong lebih dikenal sebagai kutu buku yang sering menjadi korban _**Bulliying **_di masa sekolahnya dulu, sering memar karena alasan terpeleset, sering mendapat nilai merah di masa sekolahnya, sosok dengan kacamata frame tebal yang bahkan tak akan dilirik oleh gadis terburuk rupa di SMAnya.

"Jaejoong hari ini kau mau ikut dalam jamuan makan dengan keluarga Jung ?" Kim Yoongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi santai balkon kamar Jaejoong

"Aku tidak bisa Eomma, Aboeji mengirim barang dan aku harus mengecek semua telah datang dengan lengkap. Dan ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku cek juga beberapa masalah, karena mungkin waktunya telah dimulai sejak dia mati" Jaejoong meletakkan kopi dan korannya di meja, menghadap langsung pada tatapan Yoongwon yang menajam.

"aku baru tahu konsultan keuangan sangat sibuk, bahkan mengalahkan kesibukan para menteri, kau semakin mirip dengan Aboejimu, padahal kau hanya hidup bersamanya selama 4 tahun, bagaimana dia mencuci otakmu Jaejoong-ah" Yoongwoon menggerutu dan berlalu dari kamar sang anak, terlalu malas berdebat dengan sang anak yang terlewat keras kepala.

"Hyung !"Kyuhyun duduk menggantikan Eomma Jaejoong di tempat yang sama.

"Bukankah pergerakan saham akhir akhir ini kurang baik Kyu, sudah saatnya ! lepaskan data penggelapan pajak anak perusahaan StarTravel, kita harus menyelesaikam ini secepatnya, 4 tahun waktuku menunggu bukan waktu yang singkat" Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan fokusnya pada koran "Dugaan Sabotase Kecelakaan Lalu Lintas Mantan Anggota Parlemen Oh di Bantah Kepala Kepolisian Distrik Gyonggido" terpampang jelas di sampul depan koran harian ternama Seoul judul artikel dan beberapa foto tempat kejadian perkara dimana mobil anggota parlemen Oh di tabrak oleh truk barang dengan pengemudi mabuk.

"Aku akan mengirim Lamborghini dan Ferari sekarang Hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri hendak menyelesaikan tugasnya mengantar bayaran pada Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu atas kerja mereka yang cukup rapi.

"Kau bisa makan bersama ku dan Eomma dulu Kyuhyun-ah, kau adalah bagian keluarga ini, jangan bersikap seolah kau orang luar" Jaejoong mendahului Kyuhyun yang terpaku lagi. Jantungnya selalu bergetar saat Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga. Senyum tipis terukhir di wajah Kyuhyun.

_**Jung Yunho POV**_

"Hyung tadi malam itu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ya ?" Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan sepiring nasi goreng, masih sempat menaruh tumpukan kertas yang terjilit rapi di depanku.

"Ne, ada apa dengannya ?"Aku masih tidak tertarik topik mengenai Kim Jaejoong, jilitan kertas di depanku harus diteliti, kematian Paman Oh benar benar ganjil atau memang takdir. Kecelakaan karena sebuah truk barang dengan pengemudi mabuk tiba tiba melintas dan menabrak mobil Paman Oh. Saat itu Paman Oh akan pulang ke Seoul dari Gyonggido.

"Kau tahu Hyung, Kim Jaejoong itu lulusan Berlin ? aku tidak menyangka dia orang yang cerdas" Changmin mengalihkan 100% perhatianku.

"Yang aku dengar, dia menjalani perawatan karena mengalami insomnia dan tekanan, aku tidak tahu dia melanjutkan study di negara itu. Kau tahu keluarga Oh tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Itu cukup membuatnya mengalami depresi apalagi dengan kelakuan Ahra yang buruk padanya"Yunho beranjak dari meja Pantri ke depan televisi. Duduk di samping Changmin yang sibuk memainkan Laptopnya dan membiarkan piring kotornya tergeletak di meja.

"Dia lulus tahun 2001 dari menejemen bisnis dan psikologi pada tanggal 21 Juli dosen pembimbingnya Mr Albert, dan Hei !" Changmin meliukkan jemarinya pada Keyboard dengan cepat, dan benda silver itu padam.

"Damn Bit*h, siapa yang bermain main denganku !" aku memandang sekilas laptop Changmin, laptopnya kembali menyala dengan tampilan yang membuat kami terdiam.

**OVER**

"Bukankah dia sudah tidak ada, bukankah kau telah menangkapnya" Changmin menoleh cepat padaku.

"Hubungi kepolisian Italia, pastikan Sebastian masih dalam penjara." Aku menyambar gagang telpon. Memastikan acara jamuan makan malam malam bersama keluarga Oh.

_**Author POV**_

Kyuhyun berlari menghapiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiskusi alot dengan pemilik Resort di Jeju, pengembangan kasino di Jeju sangat menguntungkan apalagi dengan bantuan koneksi Jaejoong dari Hongkong dan Macau, menguasai perjudian Jeju bukan hal sulit tapi Hotel yang akan di akuisisinya ternyata terbelit masalah pembebasan lahan dengan petani di sekitar Resort. Walau mereka bisa membebaskan lahan dengan cara kasar tapi lebih baik menghargai penduduk sekitar, image perusahaan lebih penting dari apapun.

"Jika memang masalahnya tentang pembebasan lahan aku akan membantu selama kau tidak akan menaikkan harga Hotel anda Tuan Jang setelah ini selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum, kacamata frame tebalnya tanggal, tidak ada celana kedodoran ala 70an lagi.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih pada anda Tuan Kim," Presiden Star hotel itu membungkuk pada Jaejoong dan berlalu dari ruang rapat, senyum tipis dan anggukan sopan saat dia dan Kyuhyun bertukar pandang. Kyuhyun sadar dia menyukai Tuan Jang.

"Wae ? kenapa terburu buru?"Jaejoong kembali ke meja kerjanya , gedung DL corp lantai 54, di tempat yang sama 4 tahun yang lalu Ayahnya menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada Jaejoong, tepat diusianya 23 tahun, bukan tanpa jatuh bangun, Jaejoong sempat di kirim ke Italia kembali untuk menerima hukumannya, harga saham terpuruk, keegoisannya saat itu membutakan sebagaian tugas awal yang harus dia lakukan. Bukan tanpa alasan dia tidak berontak, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk misinya menjatuhkan semua orang yang membuatnya sadar akan posisinya. Dia masih CEO sebuah perusahaan besar banyak kepala keluarga yang bergantung padanya. Saat itulah kesabarannya terbentuk.

"Shim Changmin, meretas informasi pribadimu, aku sudah memblokir semuanya, aku menggunakan IP Italia,"

"Seberapa besar mereka tahu, ? Siapa Shim Changmin ?"

"Entahlah Hyung, tapi mereka tidak akan menemukan apa apa selain latar pendidikanmu di Berlin. Shim Changmin adalah tangan kanan Jung Yunho" Kyuhyun menyerahkan I-Padnya,

"bocornya pembukuan StarTravel menumbangkan harga saham, jatuh tempo hutang perusahaan itu akan datang sebulan lagi. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana mereka sibuk menyelamatkan dahan dan aku bebas menggali tanah penopang pohon itu. Ah ya Kyuhyun-ya Tolong beritahu Eomma aku akan datang pada jamuan yang adakan keluarga Jung, kita akan memulai semuanya dari sini Kyu dan aku butuh informasi lengkap tentang Shim Changmin, aku harus tahu semua pemain !" Jaejoong menatap jalanan dari arah ruang kerjanya.

"Baik Hyung !"

_**Kim Jaejoong POV**_

Aku tahu Aboeji menyuruhku sabar untuk hari ini. Aku harus menelpon Junsu untuk merayakan dengan sebotol Wine di apartemenku di Jepang. Dering ponselku menyadarkanku. Sebuah rumah yang kokoh tidak akan hancur jika hanya atapnya yang hilang, semua pondasi harus dirubuhkan itulah pesan Aboeji saat pertama kali menyuruhku membunuh orang.

"Aboeji, "

"Penyusup lagi di kapal, aku tidak mau ada masalah"

"Ne, dan aku aku pastikan dia tidak akan kembali ke Jerman,"

"Aku melihat pasar saham asia hari ini, kau memulainya dengan sangat mencolok Nak, dan aku bisa mendengar nada antusiasmu"

"Sebut saja ini perayaan Aboeji, 27 tahun aku menanti hari ini. Aku akan memberikan perusahaan itu untukmu kelak Aboeji."

"Hati hati dengan ambisimu Nak, jangan lupa itu"Aku yakin Aboeji sedang terkekeh sekarang.

"Aku akan hati hati, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja."Suara telpon kantor berdering "Aboeji aku akan menelpon lagi nanti," Cukup mereka mentertawakanku.

"Hyung, Jung Yunho menantimu di kantor konsultan !" Kyuhyun suaranya terdengar tenang walau aku tahu mungkin dia menahan amarah agar tidak membanting meja kerjanya ke arah Changmin.

"Aku akan segera kesana !dan jangan pernah berbuat bodoh" harusnya dia tidak seagresif itu. Kau berubah Hyung, kau bukan Jung Yunho yang ku kenal lagi, tidak aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tidak terjadi apa apa antara kami.

_**Jung Yunho POV**_

Kantor Konsultan Keuangan Kim Jaejoong, terletak di depan Kim Corp 10 menit dari rumahnya. Sungai Han dapat terlihat dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku ingat dia sangat suka menenangkan diri dengan mendengarkan lagu lagu Mozard atau Bethoven, dia mengoleksi banyak piringan hitam. Changmin masih melihat lihat ruang tunggu. Sekretaris Jaejoong, Kyuhyun terus menyibukkan diri dengan komputer di depannya, saat tiba tiba dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju layar televisi tepat di depanku karena posisinya di depan pintu masuk kantor Jaejoong yang kosong hingga tubuhnya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kearah televisi yang sedari tadi terabaikan oleh kami ber-3.

'_Laporan keuangan StarTravel di kwartal pertama tahun ini mengalami peningkatan ,tapi laporan ini dibarengi dengan berhembusnya kabar penggelapan pajak oleh StarTravel, hal berhasil menumbangkan harga saham OG ketitik paling rendah dengan 15.000KRW , turun 1,7% , pihak Kejaksaan mulai melakukan investigasi terhadap StarTravel atas rumor yang beredar'_

"Anyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho-sshi"Kim Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, kacamata bulat dengan frame tebal, aku masih ingat mata indahnya walau dia mencoba menutupnya.

"Kau punya waktu ? Bagaimana jika segelas kopi ?" Aku berdiri mendekat kearahnya.

"Tentu, silahkan masuk"Jaejoong dengan sunyum yang sama seperti mereka bertemu dulu.

"Changmin-ah kau bisa menunggu disini." Lebih baik hal ini hanya untuk kami berdua. Jaejoong telah membuka pintu kantornya menunggu Yunho untuk mengikutinya masuk.

Ruangannya dilantai 2 menghadap pintu masuk DL Corp, aku sedikit terpana, bukan dinding tapi kaca hitam yang membingkai ruangannya yang menghadap DL Corp, aku bisa melihat jajaran tanaman hias berjejer rapi di balkon berbatas kaca tebaldi depanku.

"Aku suka ruangan terbuka, tapi aku masih menghargai privasi klien ku."Sebuah penjelasan yang menurutku logis, ada sejenis pegangan di samping kaca. Aku membukanya sedikit membiarkan udara luar bercampur dengan AC dari dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa saat di hari kelulusan kau tidak hadir ?" Aku masih berkutat dengan beberapa tanaman di balkon dan Jaejoong hanya mengikuti di belakang tubuhku.

"Insomnia dan halusinasi menyebabkan aku harus segera dibawa menemui ahli yang tepat, Eomma tidak membiarkan aku barang sedetik keluar dari pesawat dan menuju BallRoom OG karena aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya Hyung." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Bahkan dokter ahli sudah banyak di sini kenapa harus menuju Berlin ?" Aku bisa melihat kekehannya berganti dengan senyum lembut dari ekor mataku.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai mencium orang lain saat itu, itu akan memperparah depresiku, bukan rahasia bagaimana kondisi kejiwaanku saat itu, Insomnia, halusinasi, aku bisa menjadi gila saat itu juga Hyung" Aku terbungkam, setiap kalimat yang dilemparkannya bagai belati yang siap menghunus jantungku kapan pun itu. Dan sekarang jantungku sudah di tikam. Pekataannya tidak meleset sama sekali.

"Kau masih mencitai ku Jaejoong-ah ?" Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

"Tidak terpikirkan olehku kau akan bertanya seperti itu Hyung, kau seperti ingin mengejarku saat ini, mungkin aku butuh penenang setelah ini" Tawanya meledak tapi tertutup dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau lulus dari Universitas di Berlin di tanggal yang sama dengan hari kelulusan kita, kau mencurigakan Jae ! Apa ini alasan kenapa daftar ijinmu begitu banyak." Aku mengikuti kemana Jaejoong mengarahkan tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau beramsumsi demikian, apakah anggota CIA bisa mendapat informasi siapa saja dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai privasi sekarang" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menyalakan televisi di depannya.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan, disini aku memeriksa semua yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Oh." Aku tetap bersikeras berusaha memojokkan posisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa posisiku di keluarga itu Jung Yunho-sshi, mereka yang akan menghentikanmu saat namaku dibawa bawa dengan masalah keluarga mereka. Dan mengingat hubunganmu dengankuyang tidak baik , juga sepertinya Ahra Noona yang saat ini sedang kelimpungan dengan anak perusahaannya, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau lihat StarTravel OG sedang mengalami masalah."Jaejoong menyesap kopi hitamnya, pandangannya tertuju lurus pada pergerakan saham di layar televisi dan pembawa acara yang sibuk menjelaskan apapun omong kosong tentang pergerakan saham.

"Aku dengar kau tidak akan datang dalam jamuan makan malam ?" aku beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Entahlah Hyung, Eomma menyuruhku datang, mungkin menjadi patung di pojok ruangan tidak buruk" Jaejoong melepas kacamatanya. Aku segera menutup pintu dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

_**FLASHBACK 12 YEARS AGO**_

"Kau anakku Nak ! Kau yang akan mewarisi semua yang aku dan Ibumu punya!" pria itu baik batin Jaejoong, usapan lembut pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dari pria yang mengaku sebagai Aboejinya itu.

Eomma Jaejoong membawanya liburan ke Jerman kali ini. Hari ini tepat sehari sebelum natal dimana semua keluarga harusnya berkumpul. Tapi Eommanya dengan keras kepala ingin pergi ke Jerman dengan alasan harus menjenguk Nenek Jaejoong yang sedang berada di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Frankfurth. Saat itulah di salah satu kamar pasien Jaejoong di tampar oleh berbagai kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah hasil perselingkuhan dari Eommanya dan Kris Kim. Mungkin ini yang di definisakan Yoongwon selaku Eommanya mengenai berkumpul dengan keluarga. Memberi tahu anakmu bahwa kau hasil perselingkahannya dan kau memberitahu anakmu yang bahkan belum matang bagi orang kebanyakan !

"Tapi kenapa aku harus dianggap anak angkat, tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa aku lebih baik berada disini dari awal ?" Jaejoong menatap Eommanya dan Aejinya secara bergantian. Kris Kim berjalan mendekati Eomma Jaejoong yang menahan tangis, Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas hal itu.

"Aku akan gila tanpamu Jae, kau yang dapat membuat Eomma bertahan dengan keluarga itu." Eomma Jaejoong bergetar, tubuh kecil itu direngkuh kuat oleh Aboejinya.

"Kami tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Berhenti mengharapkan Jung Yunho dan mulailah belajar di sini. Kau anak yang cerdas, kau akan menjadi penggantiku yang hebat kelak !" Kris Kim menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Ini hari terakhirmu di Jerman, minggu depan kita bertemu lagi disini !" Kris Kim mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

'_**Jung Yunho dan anak Menteri Pertahan Oh Ahra hari ini melakukan konverensi pers tentang pertunangan mereka yang diadakan seminggu lalu. Ini merupakan pengikat hubungan baik antara "**_

"Apa aku bisa membalas mereka kelak ?" Jaejoong menatap layar televisi di depannya yang masih memberitahu dunia betapa hebatnya pertunangan orang yang dikasihinya dan orang yang menjadi sumber sakit hatinya.

"Kau bisa membalas semua sakit hati yang kau terima Jae !" Kris Kim menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan sedikit remasan, berusaha meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

bersambung / sekian ?


End file.
